Problem in paradise
by TheBard'sLover
Summary: Ren and Kyoko are becoming worldknown superstars, but why is it that they seem to be unable to stop fighting all the time. A little OOC, but I try to keep some characteristics. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko slowly opend her eyes as she felt the airplain lowered it's flight. She looked up and out the window and saw the country she had left six months ago. Long time no see, she said to herself and smiled a shimmering smile. When she came out of the airport she saw tons of people waiting for her, screaming her name and waving banners. Whats up with that? she thought, and felt a little scared but a little thrilled also. She had so many fans and they loved her, the person that had diprived herself of love over three years ago. But she waved and smiled to them. Surrounded by bodyguards that tryed to keep the excided mob away form her, she walked hurredly to the limo that LME had sent for her, as she sat in she saw a familiar face. President! she screamd in awe and huged the older man, but suddenly drew her self back, how dissrespectfull of her, but she had just missed everyone so much. Lory just laughed and huged her back, then appeared behind him a head whith flowing blond locks. Maria just looked at her, surprised. Her nee-san had changed so much, she was so grown up and beautyful. Feeling a little shy of this new Kyoko she did not know how to react. But then she saw Kyoko's eyes saden and fill up with tears and suddenly she realised that maby she had not changed that much. She ran do her and huged her tight. „You are so pretty nee-san"! she said and smiled and then started to tell Kyoko about all the things that had happend in Japan the time she had been gone and Kyoko listend attentively, but she already knew most of the things she was telling her. All the time she had been gone Moko-san had kept her informed of everything that was worthy of being known.

"How was everything"? the president asked. Kyoko looked at him and smiled.

"It was so amazing president" Kyoko said, "The other actors were so incredible, the director was strict but also very nice, and Britain is so unbelievable I loved every second of this movie".

"That's good, when will it air"?

"After a month, here in Japan".

"And what will you do until then"?

"I don't know, do you have any offers for me"?

"Do I have any offers, he hissed, Kyoko of all the offers that have been coming in 50% were for others, 25% for you and 25% for Tusuru…., he suddenly stopped himself, according to Kanae- san that name was taboo. Not that he blamed her. So he just said, the-idiot-actor-who-also-is-filming-abroad.

She looked at him with a slight smile on her face that said that she couldn't care less about the other actor in question.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight months ago:

Kyoko was walking with Moko-san down the lobby at LME when she realized something, she had not seen Tusuruga-san or Yashiro-san for about three days now. Her face became very puzzling and she felt that she missed him. Kanae, noticing her friends expression asked her what was wrong. Kyoko just looked at her and asked if she had seen Tusuruga-san or Yashiro-san recently. Kanae froze as she stood, Oh dear Kami-sama she knew it was coming but it was still too soon, she was not emotionally ready to break the news to her. Ren had asked everyone to keep this a secret form Kyoko until he was at least far enough away so he would not turn around and run back to her. He knew he was being cruel but he had no chose in the matter if he would see her before he left, he would not be able to go, to beat his father and be able to tell her who he really was. Kanae had been furious but the desperet look on his face had made her agree. Kanae understood that the carrier was important, and an opportunity like that was priceless. And there was something other underlying that she did not understand. So she had not said anything to Kyoko. But now it was nothing else she could do but tell the truth. She took a deep breath and spat out the words.

"Tusuruga-san is in America filming a movie, and he will not be back for at least 8 months". She closed her eyes and waited for the explosion, but to her surprise nothing happened, no demons, no unnatural cold or anything of that sort. She opened her eyes only to look at the scariest thing she had seen. Her mouth fell down and her eyes became wider. There Kyoko was just smiling, but that smile…it felt like it cut her deep down to her bones and scratched them with something sharp. Now she understood Kyoko's and Yashiro's fear of Ren's gentleman's smile.

"Oh, she said, he's filming in America, that's good". Then she just turned around and walked away. And Kanae stood there completely terrified. She reached for her phone and dialed a number. "President, she said, we have a situation".

The next month Kyoko was completely fine. Nothing seemed to have changed. But there were three persons that knew better. Kanae, Maria and the president. She was smiling all the time that horrid mutilated thing of a smile. But one day Sawara-san called the president with some amazing news. Kyoko had been offered a leading role in a movie over- seas. Some director on a vacation in Japan had seen Kyoko's new movie, were she played a tortured woman with a dark past that struggled everyday to overcome her ill nature to be with the man she loved. He had decided on the spot that this woman she wanted in his movie. So he went back to Britain and convinced the producers to get her so, there she got her biggest break yet. When the president summoned her to tell her about the offer and give her the script he was terrified, that smile had still not left her face. She could not hide her surprise when he told her about this offer so she scanned the script and fell in love with it. It was about a young exchange student from Japan that comes to England to study history and is pulled into an action packed journey along with some handsome arciologists to unravel a century old mistery about the disappearance of a Princess in the 17. Century. The movie was built that way that the actors would play both the past and the present. So Kyoko would be playing a real princess. She was exstatic and accepted the role at once, and her real smile appeared again, to everyone's releave. Month later she left for Britain. But everyone still was a little worried about her. But everything went brilliantly. She became a sensation in England and almost every newspaper wanted to get to know everything about the young actress that was said to be the most talented new star in a long time. This frenzy in England caused everyone in Japan to start talking about her even more then they had done before so now, she was the most popular actress in her home country and England's favorit foreigner. So she had become an international actress. In England she had gotten a few modeling offers and she started to accept them and was now a sought after model all over Europe, appearing in most of the bigger fashion magazines. Even though the filming had only taken a little over three months then the other three had gone into this work of hers. Now she was home, a different person. She was a lot more confident, she had begun to recognize her own talent as an actress and was starting to look at other as her equals not some high and mighty creatures, she now had this air of a woman who had been around, she had gained experience. But however she was as polite and respectful as always, at least to those that deserved it.

Allright, this is my first time writing a fan fic, and I will try to do my best, sorry about the spelling mistakes, English is not my first language, nor second if I think about it. I would like to know your thoughts on it and know what to do better.


	3. Chapter 3

They drove up to LME building and went out of the limo, only to find dozens of reporters dying to get a shot or an interview but Kyoko just walked straight into the building feeling as if she just came home. She looked around and saw so many familiar faces, and the faces stared at her she had changed and everyone saw that she was not the teenager that had left, she was a full grown woman and what a woman every man in the room thought. Everyone admired her, a world class actress. But their world came crashing down as the young woman started running towards another young beautiful woman yelling MOKO-SAN!

"I missed you so". She attacked the girl but she avoided her masterfully.

"MO! What are you doing, you are so immature". Kyoko stopped her attemts and stood there a little dejected. But then Moko-san graped her and hugged her tight, so happy to see her best friend again.

They all walked up to the presidents office. When they walked in the door, they saw that someone was already there. Kyoko and Kanae just stared. The man was large, he was around 2 meters and muscular as hell, he had black hair but was obviously not of Asian origin. The girls gathered their faces and sat in the sofa that faced the man. Lory just stood there and watched their reaction.

"Well now, girls, this is Jon, he is born in ****** but moved to Japan at the age of nine. Kyoko, he is your new manager. Kyoko just stared. This person was huge, and kind of frightening. But there he just sat and stared back at her. This went on for about a minute, then Jon stood up and bowed to the young actress "Nice to meet you Kyoko-san", he said and smiled but somehow that smile was a little off like he was an animal trying to rip something apart. "Nice to meet you to Jon-san", Kyoko said. "Please, don't call me san, Kyoko-san". Moko and Lory chuckled knowing that Kyoko would not give in except the other man came with some incredible argument. "I can't do that, it would be disrespectful". Jon just watched the little lady, she was as courteous as Lory had told him. The fire in that petite body was incredible, he knew that they would like each other. "Fine, he said, but instead of –san can you at least call me –kun? Kyoko watched him and agreed" Alright Jon-kun". "Then all is good" the president said. A phone suddenly ringed, and Moko-san answered. "Hello Sawara-san". She listened and then put it down. "Kyoko, I need to go now but call me when you have some time free and we can talk".

Kyoko watched Moko-san leave but then turned to her new manger and started to ask him all kinds of things about him, his interests and family, he answered all the questions and asked her a few. They kept talking for some time, but were finally stopped by Lory. You can catch up in the car, he said. And the two people looked at him another one in a calm way, and the other surprised. "A car"? "Yes, Kyoko, a car. You will be very busy the next months so I can not expect you to go everywhere on a bike". "And one thing, now you will take two weeks of, you have worked nonstop for three years, this is an order". "But I…". "No buts". She smiled at Lory and said she understood. They left the office and made their way down. But inside Lory was waging a war with himself. Should he have told her that the idiot-actor was returning tomorrow? No, she would find out soon enough. And Lory knew that Ren would do anything now to win her over. He had made his goal, his movie had pushed his father's movie out of the top in the USA and he was coming back with only one thing in mind to find her, win her heart, tell her the truth about his identity and then tell the whole world and then marry her. Watch out boys Ren just became a serious contender. Lory said to himself.

Yes, I know Kyoko is out of character but i'm dead tired of her constant insecurity.


	4. Chapter 4

He was at the airport, he had taken a flight earlier than he had planned, and came only a few hours after Kyoko to Japan. Since no one was expecting him until the day after he managed to get out of the airport and home undetected. Now he sat in his living room and thought back to the day he had left.

He knew she would probably hate him for this but the thought of leaving and not see her for 8 months was way too scary for him to have the confidence to say far well to her. So he had taken the easy way out. What a coward he said to himself. Even though he knew she was not ready to hear the truth about his feelings for her, now he would need to work even harder. But now he had returned, with his goal behind him and a new one in the future. Not even Sho-baka would stop him now. Poor Ren, he had expected her to be angry and all, but he had not received updates of how angry she had become.

Ren walked into LME and all heads turned to him, he just walked to Lory's office and sat down there. The older man, dressed like Native American, did not look up only said " Have you met her"? "No" "When you meet her, I will not come to your rescue" Lory said with a look of pity and anger in his eyes. "So she is mad"? Ren asked. "Mad would be an understatement, Ren". Ren didn't know how to take this news, Kyoko was mad she almost never got mad unless he did not eat or if the idiot was involved. "Oh, and Ren I have a modeling gig for you, it is for Halman". Ren just looked at him, Halman was the top designer today. "Ok, when is it"? "Soon". Yashiro should have the info on it. Ren stood up and left, he drove to his apartment and went to sleep thinking about how he could win Kyoko over.

A short chapter… had to be there is a jump in time next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later:**

She woke up and got ready to go out, Jon-kun would come to get her soon. After 15 minutes, he called her and said he was there. She ran out of her new apartment and took the elevator down to the ground floor. When she got out she saw the new car, her expression changed from horror, to disbelieve, to amusement and then she started laughing like crazy when the 2 meter tall man stepped out of the car. THAT car was just like the one the-idiot-actor owned, exept it was in the shocking pink color she had become used to but according to the managers expression he had not seen before. "What are you laughing at"? Jon-kun hissed at her, not happy about this ridiculous match up that was him and the car. "Sorry Jon-kun, but this is so…AHAHAHAHAHA". After a while she stopped and dried her tears. "Well, shouldn't we be going"? she asked. "Yes, we should". They got into the car and Jon-kun drove out of the parking lot. "We have a photo shoot today, and a meetings for dramas and movies you are wanted in, that will take most of the day, after your success in Europe as a model and actress, even though the movie has not premiered yet you are very sought after and we will go to these meetings and see if there are some dramas and movies you would want to be in. You are not obligated to say yes to everything, we are only looking at some options". Kyoko was in a trance. She knew her popularity had risen, but this much, she could chose whatever she wanted. She wanted to be a fairy! And a princess and….NO, you will choose roles that are good for you and help you as an actress, she scolded herself, but at least an ojou-sama, No! Yes! Oh, well I just have to wait and see, she thought and smiled. Who will I act against, I want to act with Moko-san, and maybe Hiou-kun or Tsur…..she suddenly stopped, no I don't want to act with him that traitor. He just left me, like all the others did, I thought he would not do this, he is… no, **was** my friend. No it is not like I hate him, I'm just so disappointed in him, he of all people knows how much I'm hurt when people I love leave me. Love…before he left she had loved him as a sempai, as a friend. But the pain she felt when he left had not been like if Moko-san would leave her, it was so much worse. And for months she had tried to tell herself otherwise, but in the end it was obvious. She loved him. How stupid of her, to love that man. First of all he was in love with someone else, some high school girl, and it hurt so bad. Even worse than the abandonment. But now she had put up a shield and nothing, not his gentle smile, or the Demon lord would be able to brake it down.

While she had been lost in her thoughts Jon-kun had pulled op to the location of the photo shoot. He was unable to contact Kyoko, so he just sat there and watched her expressions. They changed form excitement, to serious, back to excited, then to glad, and after that to anger, and then sad, and then to hurt, and to deeply hurt and finally to determent. Amazing, she is so expressive. When Kyoko finally looked at him he said that they had arrived. Kyoko smiled and then remembered that she did not know for who the shoot was. She asked Jon-kun. "Oh, it is for Halman".

Ren was early, even for him, he was waiting for his partner to arrive. Yashiro was with him and was telling him the plan for the day. What was he supposed to do, he could not wait to meet her again, but then again, now she probably hated his guts. At least he had some time to think about what to do. Then he would go and get her and never let her go again, never leave her again, never hurt her. He sighed. "What's wrong Ren"? Yashiro had finished his tale. Ren just looked at him with that look he had had for 8 months now. Yashiro understood " She does not hate you, come on Ren, she adores you"! He said encouraging. But Ren was not convinced. An assistant came to him and said that make up was ready for him, so he stood up and walked outside and to the make- up trailer. He suddenly saw something disturbing . A car was parked there and he was in that impossible pink color. A man stepped out of the driver seat, he was huge, higher than Ren. The large man walked around the car and opened the door for the passenger. She stepped out. Ren thought his heart would stop. There she was the woman he had spent last three years in love with. She was more beautiful than ever. She had that aura of a person that is sure of herself and it only made her more beautiful. She was dressed in black jeans, high in the waist and a white top with some picture on it that was tugged down into the jeans and was low cut and showed her shoulders well. She had on a pair of black heels. Her hair had grown and was now a little below her shoulders, but the color was the same. She looked up at the large man and smiled. Ren saw it and a surge of jealousy went through him. She turned towards the set and walked there, every eye followed her, she looked at the men and smiled a little, they just blushed and turned away. All the time she headed straight towards Ren, and he was going crazy, all he wanted to do was to go to her and take her away to some hotel and then he would… what was he thinking. She was just few steps away from him, she smiled a smile that Ren could not really comprehend and then just walked straight past him. He stood there like a poorly made thing and could not understand anything. Anger he could understand, tears also, hate was a painful option but he would also understand that, but to completely ignore him. It was as if the life had been sucked away from him. It was so painful. He turned around to see her step into the trailer that was for the woman that would be in the photo shoot with him. His brain slowly reset itself. She was the model that would be working with him. Yashiro came out and walked to him, "What are you doing here, go to hair and make-up". Ren did as he was said to do. All his thoughts on Kyoko and her change, her attitude, she completely occupied his brain. She had gone past hating him, he was nothing to her. She had gotten her message clearly through. The pain was so much that he wanted to yell and hit something but held it in, and his newly reset brain stated to think of what to do.

This one is long, for me at least. Hehe, I know I'm torturing Ren, but he will be rewarded in the end I think, who knows maybe there will be a burst of inspiration and she will end with some guy that will jump up from the darkest corners of my imagination!:P


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Kyoko stepped out of the car she saw him, the struggle to hold face was almost too much for her. But then she gathered herself and started walking, that walk that had gotten her status as one of the most sought after models in Europe. The longing to run away, and then to run to him, kept on fighting for control. And then she just walked past Tusuruga-san. When she was save inside the trailer. She just fell into the chair and the make-up artist started to work on her. She kept talking, but Kyoko didn't hear a thing her mind was in too much caos. She would have to work with Tusuruga-san on the shoot. What was she supposed to do. Would she be able to keep her calm. When she stepped out she was another person, the one that appeared on talk-shows and such. The cool and sexy Kyoko. But underneath her heart just kept beating like crazy and longing to go to him and hug him didn't go away. A little part of her wanted to punish him and that was the way, it didn't matter if he would be mad, he had hurt her, and she was not ready to forgive him.

While the two stars were lost in their own worlds, the two managers met out –side of the trailers. Jon-kun walked up to Yashiro and introduced himself "Good morning, Yashiro-san" he said to the other man, "my name is Jon and I'm Kyoko's manager, Lory told me that I should talk to you when I had the time because of something, he did not say what but he said you would understand". Yashiro stood there and looked at the large man that clamed he was Kyoko's manager. Wait, if he was her manager then Kyoko was… oh no, this was not good. That's why Ren had stood there looking like someone had just died. He sighed and covered his eyes with his hand, then he looked up at the other man. "Yes, I know what I'm supposed to fill you in on". So he told the other man all about Ren's and Kyoko's relationship. When he was done, Jon-san understood Kyoko's out of character behavior earlier. "She is really mad at him, she didn't say a word to him just now, she just walked past him and left him looking like an abandoned puppy". Yashiro looked at Jon and said "He is going to be a pain for the next weeks if they don't make up soon". "Yes, she too". They looked towards the trailers and saw the two of them stepping out at the same time. Ren just stared at her and the longing on his face was unmistakable, she just glanced at him and then she walked and greeted the photographer. The two managers looked at each other and sighed in unison.

"I want you to show an intense love hate relationship, it's supposed to be sexy and heartbreaking, understand"? The two models nodded and walked on the set. After light testing and such they started. Ren, who was becoming pretty mad with Kyoko made the first move, he walked to her with an ominous look on his face and she looked at him with piercing eyes. He reached her and pinned her to the wall behind her and closed in until he was only inches from her face, and the longing to kiss showed on both of their faces. He pulled away, and turned his back at her, his face was confused. Now it was her time to do something. She leaned on to the wall with a sexy look on her face, this was a man she was interested in, but still she did not like him. She pushed away from the wall and walked to him, stepped in front of him and pulled him down to her and whispered something in his ear. She let him go and started walking away looking sad. Then he hugged her from behind and he held onto his arms, the expressions of longing, love, and confusion were all captured on film. Everyone on set could do nothing but look as the two models started to give away those intense feelings, no one could look away. It could not be avoided that some thought about what was going on between the two of them.

After, they walked towards their trailers. When save inside they just collapsed. No actor would be able to fake emotions like those. Then Ren stood up, he had to tell her, he walked out towards Kyoko's trailer. But then he stopped in his tracks. A young man with a large flower bouquet stood there and knocked on the door. When Kyoko came out and saw him she yelled and jumped from the trailer and into the unknown mans arms. He dropped the flowers and hugged her back and swinged her around him. Ren saw red, he wanted to go to the man and punch him. He made his way to the couple with that gentleman smile plastered all over his face. Kyoko saw him approach. Her first reaction was to run away from him and that horrifying smile, but she buckled up and decided to face him head on. "Who is your friend Mogami-san"? Ren asked in that voice that made her quiver. "Oh, this is Vic, he's my love interest", she said it so that he would misunderstand it. Ren's eyes turned to the other man. "Love interest"? The other man's knees became week. He somehow stammered up "In….th….th…the movie". Ren's smile lost some of it's power, but only a little. But enough for the other man to step up and starting to glare back at Ren.

Kyoko was becoming tired of the glances and glares of the two men, she was also tired of Ren interfering, her friend had come all the way from England to see her and here he was being all alfa-male. She lost it.

"Tusuruga Ren", she said in a voice she had never used to speak to him, unless he hadn't eaten. "Stop smiling that Demon-lord smile or else".

"Else what"?

"I will go and tell Yashiro all about our model walk training, we once had".

Ren became a little pale. "You wouldn't".

"Yes, I would". Ren was stunned, she threatened him. What happened to the old Kyoko? But he kind of liked the new one, she had spunk.

"There, good boy", he looked at her surprised, "I knew you would stop smiling and be a good boy, now run along, I have some catching up to do". With that she turned away and walked with the other man towards the pink car. Ren's chin dropped. Now he was just angry. She acted like he was some dog that needed scolding and then a petting when he did as he was told. He was going to stalk up to her and carry her away and….and….and what, ravish her? Oh, lord she was driving him nuts. He turned around, the aura around him let all the people who were close shiver in fear. He went into the trailer and slammed the door.

"Vic, I have some meetings but I think I will be done around 7, would you like to meet me then"? Vic smiled, "Sorry, I just came by to say hi, I'm on my way to the U.S to promote the movie, but I will be here for the premier". Kyoko felt a little down, "Well, we'll meet then". "Yes", he turned away and started to walk to his car, but stopped. "Kyoko, that man before, is he the man that I got turned down for"? Kyoko's heart jumped a little, "Is it that obvious"? she asked. "Yes, I think he loves you too, at least he is completely possessive of you". Kyoko looked at her friend and smiled a little, "I don't know Vic, sometimes I think he does, but then most of the time he…..". She smiled sadly. "Maybe I'm just getting my hopes up". "Well, we'll see, Bye Kyoko". "Bye Vic".

Ok, fine I'm bringing Ren to the edge, Im planing on them making up soon, but I'm not sure how to get them to that point.


	7. Chapter 7

Ding dong

Kyoko's heart nearly stopped when the doorbell chimed, she had been in deep thoughts. She had been offered 5 roles that day and she didn't have any idea of what to choose. First there was a rather boring movie that she discarded immediately, the only thing left was to inform the director, also a rather dull man that smelled of fish. The second movie was more interesting, it was for a computer chick in a police drama. She has a sassy personality, and seems to be pretty fun, the third was out, it was a depressed woman who did nothing with her life. The fourth was a maybe, a drama about an airhead that somehow got through life on luck alone, and the fifth was the annoying girlfriend of the main character. She had finally picked the computer chick and the airhead, they were fun roles and nothing to intense about them. However if there would be any good offers after the last movie she would have to reconsider and maybe turn them down.

Ding dong…..ding dong….

"Yes, I'm coming just a second". She rushed to the door and opened it. Her first reaction was to close them again. Oh, shit. Ren stood outside in full demon lord mode. He knocked and she could feel his wrath in every knock, she held in her fear and slowly opened the door.

"Hello Mogami-san".

Oh, crap, it was one thing to face him full on in broad daylight around people, witnesses that could possibly save her.

"Hello, Tusuruga-san"

They stared at each other, and Kyoko felt like she was a little animal that a hawk had cornered.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"I….I…." she couldn't speak, for one he was way too scary but then at the same time incredibly sexy.

"Or do you have guests? Some blond Brit maybe?". He almost spat the last words out.

"No, no there is no one here", she said in an attempt to calm him down. "Vic was just stopping by on his way to the States".

"Okay then there are no objections to me coming in, are there?" He said as he strolled past her and looked around in the apartment. Then made his way to the living room and stopped there.

Kyoko was still at the doors trying to calm down, 'come on where is the Kyoko you were to day that stood up to him and won?' But however she tried she could not get back into that mode.

"Aren't you coming?" Ren called, and she could hear that he was still the Demon lord. She walked to the living room and saw Ren sitting on the couch and his long arms and legs somehow seemed to be a little bit out of place in the rather low sofa. Unintentionally she started to laugh. Ren glared at her, and she stopped laughing, scared to death.

Ren saw that and looked down, bottled down his anger, then he took a deep breath and looked back at her, now wearing a much softer expression. He could see how she relaxed and smiled a little.

"Kyoko", he started, but she stopped him.

"I need to go and get some tee, what kind of a hostess am I?" She said as she ran to the kitchen to get the tee. Ren just watched her as she engaged in a project after project, not letting him have anything to say or do. To her it was an act to separate her from him to collect her thoughts together. Finally after fifteen minutes he stood up, grabed her as she ran past him and gently put her down on the sofa and held her there.

"But the cattle is still on Tusuruga-san, I need to…" she tried to stand up but he held her firmly.

"No the damn cattle can wait, I NEED to speak with you". He said and the tone in his voice made her stop moving around and sit still. He sighed.

"I need to talk to you Kyoko and you have to promise me that you will not freak out until I have told you everything".

Kyoko could feel the urgency in his attitude. So she just nodded and listened to him.

"First of all, you already know that Tusuruga Ren is my stage name", she nodded and remembered when she had found that out, and the thought of the Beagle made shivers run down her spine. Ren noticed and took her hand to calm her, she pressed his hand gently and didn't let go. He continued. "You see, my real name is Hizuri Kuon".

Kyoko's jaw dropped. "What did you just say?". She looked at him with a new understanding, that's why. I mean how could I not notice, all the parts fit, he is so much like father.

"Please don't be mad, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't, not until I had beat my old man and now I have and I can tell you…." He was rambling back and forth.

"Kuon, Kuon, KUON, stop, I'm not mad".

Ren looked at her, "you're not mad".

"No".

Ren felt a load lift of his back.

"Is that all you had to tell me?" Kyoko asked.

"No there are two more things", he paused a little but when she said nothing he continued. "Second is that when we met three years ago, was not the first time. You see I didn't recognize you just yet and when I found out I was sure you hated me so I didn't want to spoil the image you had of me when I was young…." As he was talking all the bits and pieces started to fall into place and she whispered "Corn".

Ren stopped talking and looked at her. "So you realized it".

"Just now I did, why aren't you blond?" She said in a cheerful and a little annoyed tone. Then a little tear fell down her cheek. "Long time no see". Ren smiled, she was not angry now ether. He leaned forward and hugged her, "I missed you". They sat a while and embraced each other finally they pulled back and it felt like the argument earlier in the day never happened. For a while the talked about old times and about their life between seeing each other.

Finally Kyoko asked. "What was the last thing?"

Ren looked at her and a nervous knot started to form in his stomach. She looked at him and her eyes glowed with excitement. He took a deep breath.

"I…".

**Ding dong.**

Mwahahahahahaha I'm so evil. Suffer Ren, suffer. Everything was going so well for him I needed to do something to throw him of his horse. But what will happen next?

I will find out when I start to write the next chapter, but that will be the moment I post this one because I'm way to excided to know what happens next, I have some idea about it but nothing exact.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ding dong**

Kyoko jumped up of the sofa and ran to the door, leaving Ren there staring at the spot she had been sitting on a moment ago. His mouth half open, frozen in the middle of a word. On the inside he screamed and cursed the existence of doorbells throughout the world. The interruption came at the worst time possible. He was still frozen in the same place when Kyoko returned with a huge bunch of flowers, reading a card that had been with them.

Kyoko,

Here is a token of my admiration.

V.K.

Kyoko smiled, Vic always had a thing for the romantic didn't he. She blushed. She didn't mind getting the flowers, but not too much of them, the third this week. It was getting a little dissturbing. Suddenly she remembered that she had forgotten to hear what Ren was going to say. She turned to him, he had finally moved and was now sitting straight looking at the flowers like the Demon lord only could.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Ren twitched and broke from his trance, "uuuu…,I…I, would it be too much to ask you to call me Ren, or Kuon, or Corn? Well Ren in front of others but you can call me anything when we are alone". The words came out fast and were almost not understandable. What was he thinking? He, Japans most desirable man, could not cough up three simple words - I love you-. Kyoko's face brightened then she became a little uncomfortable, "Is that alright?".

"Sure, I would not ask you if it wouldn't be ". He held his breath as he waited for her answer, he could make some progress, now they would possibly move from teacher/student relationship to friends and then with some more light pushing and waiting, something more. But only if she would say yes to that rather simple request.

"Well, it's kind of strange to call your childhood friend –san isn't it?"

"I guess it is". Ren felt like a load was lifted of his shoulders, old Kyoko would have promptly denied to call him that. Europe had been a good place for her to go to get out of her sometimes annoying but still cute, country pumpkin behavior. She had gotten so much mature and in a good way. Now he didn't feel like a cradle robber. However the flowers made him jealous and he didn't like the little blush on her face when she read the card. Feelings of all kinds stirred. He watched her and suddenly he could not resist he grab hold of her and hugged her.

When he reached out for her she wasn't sure what he was going to do. When he hugged her she felt all her demons and other barriers wither away, how he held her so tight and his smell all were so irresistible. She could feel how her arms embraced him back, but completely without her consent, he could not know how she felt. But still she wasn't in any state to fight anything at the moment. Not him or her overpowering need to be near him.

They stood there for a while not knowing what to do. For both it was a dream come true. But their dense wits were not picking up the signals they were sending each other all they could feel were their own feelings. Finally they came apart, unwillingly. Both faces red and flustered. Ren cleared his throat.

"I should be going".

"Yes, It´s late". Kyoko talked a little faster than normal.

"I'll see you later". Ren walked to the door.

"Yes". Kyoko followed after him, Ren was outside of the apartment and Kyoko stood in the doorway.

"Bye". He said.

"Bye". She answered.

Ren turned around and was going to walk away, but stopped. This isn't right. I can't go like a coward and not tell her how I feel. He turned around and looked at Kyoko bowed down and kissed her. Quick but was filled with passion and love. When he raised himself up, and looked at her bewildered face he became afraid. Oh no, why did he do that, what a stupid thing to do, she is going to run away, she will never look at me with the same eyes, she will hate me. You sexually harassing idiot who can't control yourself any better than an animal! He looked away, couldn't bear to look at her face, she must be terrified I don't want to see her looking at me like that, and headed down the hall, fast. He didn't run, it was more like he transported. What have I done? What have I done?

Kyoko stood still, slowly she raced her and to her lips and touched them lightly. What happened? He kissed her, what a kiss, it made her feel an unknown feeling. It was not love, she knew that she loved him already. It was something else. It could be felt in the pit of her stomach. She wanted more, so much more.

_First, so sorry for the late update, everything has been crazy lately, school, my drama club, music school, work, and my uncle died. I have time sleep and act, in school I sleep and eating has to wait a better time, and now I'm sick and don't have anything to do. I'm trying to claw my way out of this chapter, and find out what happens next, I'm way off my original idea, where I wanted to keep the characters correct, so from now on all will be utterly out of character. Some of you have been commenting on my spelling, I know that it sucks, I'm dyslexic, not much but enough for me to have problems so does anyone want to be my beta reader? And yes I think I will have to change the rating for this story to a big fat M._


	9. Chapter 9

Jon was worried.

It had all started this morning when he went to Kyoko's apartment to pick her up. He had driven to the front entrance and was expecting to see her there as usual. He knew by now her dedicated and professional personality. He had not been happy when he found out that he would have such a young charge and someone who had been in the industry for such a short time, but had already had such immense success. He had honestly been expecting her to be a spoiled brat. It did not help that the President had described her as a young and extremely talented actress, but rather eccentric and at times hard to handle. Hard to handle in his book usually meant destroyed hotel rooms and numerous sex scandals. But the young lady he had encountered was nothing of the sort. It was more like he had been hired to keep her work at a minimum. If she could have her way she would take everything and do it with perfection, but would be working herself into an early grave. And then there was the obvious reason, to keep fans and young men with inappropriate ideas away from her. She might not notice it but she was already at the same level as her sempai Tsuruga Ren.

As he waited outside her apartment building, more thoughts started flowing. What a screwed up pair the two of them were. He was so obviously in love with her that it was comical to look at, and she was oblivious about that but still harbored some stronger feelings then just friendship and respect for him. Well, according to Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san was nearing a breaking point. He snickered, _'A man the same age as me, twice as good looking as I am, and he can't get the girl. Is there any hope for me?'_ Not that he was thinking about Kyoko no, but another young lady that he'd met not long ago had made him fall like the twin towers.

He saw her walk out of the building and noticed that something was wrong. She opened the door of the pink monstrosity, and stepped inside. She looked like she had not slept a wink, and the confusion on her face was obvious. They drove in silence for a while.

"What's wrong"? Jon suddenly asked. He saw her twitch and come out of her trance.

"Wrong? Why should anything be wrong? I mean I'm fine…." She was flustered and almost melting. Her words trailed off and Jon became more worried.

"Did something happen"?

She denied it but the look on her face gave her away. _'Wow, for an actress she is a shitty liar.'_

"Will it be a problem at work today?" Now she looked at him with a determined face.

"No, nothing will stand between me and a job well done not even that…" She did not continue, and Jon decided that it would be best not to ask any more questions.

She had been right. She did the modeling job perfectly. So well in fact that she got signed for another one for the company she was representing. Next was an interview for a magazine. The normal questions, but her hesitation when she was asked if she had someone special in her life was a clear sign that something had happened. But when he had driven her home again, the best thing was that on her face was resolve, and Jon was not sure why but he liked it.

Ren was terrified.

His phone was ringing. And the contact list showed that it was her_. 'Why is she calling me_? _Is it to tell me to never come near her again? Or is she going to sue me for sexual harassment?'_He slowly picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ren, is it you?"

"Yes."

"Oh good, I'm on my way over to cook for you is that alright?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in five."

She ended the call. Now he was confused. What was that? She sounded so normal it was scary. Wait, she was coming here. That woman, why can't she make more sense? He braced himself and thought of all the horrible scenarios that might happen. Wait, she wasn't going to poison him with that food was she? After a short while the doorbell rang. Oh god, how he hated doorbells. He opened the door and she came in her usual happy self and started the normal lecture on how healthy food is needed. While she cooked, all of Ren's fears were pushed away. She was like she is normally. She must have used her flawed logic to brush off the kiss. Hope again filled his chest.

They ate and chatted, and after dinner they cleaned up and went to the living room and Ren sat down on the sofa. He expected her to do the same but she didn't. Instead she stood in front of him and watched him closely. He looked back. How beautiful she was, he loved everything about her. They remained like this for a while and all the time Ren admired her in his mind and unknowingly his face started to slip. Kyoko picked up on this and finally got all her thoughts straight.

"Ren, do you love me?"

Ren was ripped from his trance and looked at her dumbfounded. How was he going to answer that? If he said yes then she would run away, but he didn't want to lie to her face. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, and with a calm and determined voice he answered.

"Yes, very much."

She gasped and her heart fluttered, '_This couldn't be true, then…'_ she stopped her thoughts and listened to what he said next.

"I have loved you for a very, very long time. How does three years sound?"

Wait, THREE YEARS? What was the man saying? Then that meant all the times he had been nice to her, given her rides, and had lunch together, he had been in love with her. She didn't notice at all, or did she? When she thought back about all those times, everything started to fall in place.

Ren saw that she was thinking, and soon she became a melting pot of thoughts and doubts.

'_No, he can't love me, no one loves me.'_ She felt her old self creeping in again and tried to stop it at birth but some of the doubts just kept calling and calling to her. Suddenly, she felt strong arms hugging her and for a minute she felt so safe and sure. She started to relax but then….

'_NO! I have to go….I can't, I have to think. That is not possible with that man here. If I'm here then it is a one way trip and I'm his. WHAT IF HE BREAKS MY HEART? I couldn't take that, not again.'_ She detached herself from the strong man by sheer force of will and ran out of his apartment. _'I just need to think.'_

Ren was left with a confused mind and a broken heart.

* * *

Pwwwaaa...long time since I last posted...I have been writing some essays and having some tests and you know, horrible teachers that put all the work on last weeks of school, I should have been writing an essay due tomorrow but this is a lot more fun who wants to know about the development of urban culture anyway. Yes and I got a beta reader, thank you Fangurl Ayane lots of love.

TheBard'sLover...


	10. Chapter 10

When Jelly walked into Lory's office she became very concerned. Well, concerned would be an understatement. She hadn't seen anything like this in all her years working for this eccentric but still fascinating man. Her Darling, dressed like St. Valentine, was cuddled up in a corner, weeping like a child, eating snacks and drinking some pink unidentified liquid. For a moment she could only stand there and stare. But then she ran to him.

"OH DARLING!" she called out. "What's wrong?"

"Jell-el-elly…."he sniffed," I'm not worthy of being a messenger of love!"

"There, there, it's all going to be alright." She bowed down and patted his head.

"NO, it won't."

"Darling, just tell me what's wrong, I'm sure we can find a solution together."

Lory looked at her with a frown the size of a horseshoe. But nonetheless he started to tell her about the horrendous events of that morning.

"Yesterday morning I woke up and I immediately knew something was wrong, so I naturally phoned Ren but he didn't pick up. So I decided to visit him. I had never done that before and thought it might be fun. As I was riding the elephant to his house I saw Kyoko walking to L.M.E. so I stopped and started to talk to her, I told her where I was going and she first became bright red and then turned to stone, and that smile returned.

I believed she had gotten rid of it and made up with Ren but there she was just the same, if not worse than 8 months ago. So I just assumed that it had something to do with Ren and it turned out that I was right. When I came to his apartment, ready to lecture him for his incompetence of handling love and treating women like they should be treated, I couldn't because he was sitting on the floor, petrified and all around him were empty wine bottles.

I gave him a day off because of a broken heart, every sensible employer would do that, but as stubborn as he is he wouldn't have it and went to work. This morning I called him and asked if he had met her, and he said that it didn't matter if he tried to talk to her or be near her or just look at her, she would run away like a wild deer. He sounded so heartbroken that I just started to cry and I can't stop."

There he stopped talking and started weeping again to prove his point. Jelly looked at him half concerned and half amused.

"So Darling, you don't really know what happened?"

"Of course I do, Ren told her that he loves her and she ran out and didn't answer, that shows clearly that she doesn't want anything to do with him, all this time in the LoveMe section and nothing. Why is she so stubborn?" Now there was clear annoyance in his voice.

There was silence for a while and then Jelly started to laugh. Lory looked at her and pouted.

"Why are you laughing? This is not amusing."

"Oh…" she said as she breathed out, "for all your obsessions with love Lory, you're hopeless when it comes to understanding women, you all are. Men! Why do we bother with you?"

"Jelly, do you know something? Tell me, I have to know." His puppy dog look was almost irresistible but Jelly the Witch was not that easily influenced.

"No Darling, I'm sorry this is something you have to figure out for yourself. Or more importantly, Ren has to figure out himself. But trust me when I say this, everything will be alright." The president stopped crying and looked at the petite woman with hope.

"You really think so?"

"I have no doubt about it."

Ren sat in a small room at the set of the commercial he was filming. It was for some energy drink and he was made to ride a motorcycle all day. The commercial was filmed in many breathtaking places but somehow not even the amazing scenery or the adrenaline of riding the motorcycle could keep his mind off the woman that had not talked to him or been in the same room as him the last two days.

He looked over the last place he had been filming at, drinking the energy drink he was advertizing, but it honestly was not very good. Then he gathered his things and called Yashiro over so they could leave. Now he was in his car driving back and his thoughts just kept on bothering him. It was not like he hadn't expected this. Hell, he had known this would happen. In his head he called himself every name he could think of. He was finally interrupted when Yashiro spoke.

"Ren, I know you're stressed out but you have to choose one of those projects, and preferably now. Then I can make some phone calls and finalize the terms, and also you look like you're about to kill someone and since I'm the only person here I have this lingering urge to jump out of the car."

Ren looked at him and brought his feelings under control. By the look on his manager's face it was not an empty threat.

"I'll take that police drama, it sounds interesting enough, it's a bit different but I guess it will be fun. I need fun now."

Yashiro looked at his friend with pity on his face. That man, he was so lost. If only he could make a Kyoko clone and give it to him, because by now Yashiro's resolve was weakening. That woman was just as hopeless as the man in love with her. Right now there didn't seem to be an end in sight for them. He let out a long sigh, put on his gloves, and called the director of the drama to tell him that Ren had accepted. While he waited for him to pick up, Yashiro glanced at Ren and saw that he was yet again lost in thought. Hopefully he wouldn't drive off the road.

"Hello?" A rather rough voice of a man came through the telephone.

"Ah, yes, is this director Yukimura speaking?"

"Yes, this is him."

"Good, my name is Yashiro Yukihito and I represent Tsuruga Ren."

"Tsuruga Ren? Yes, has he accepted the offer?" The rough voice became more excited.

"Yes, Tsuruga-san has accepted and is ready to start shooting whenever it is convenient."

"Ahahaha, this is great, I've got my dream cast." The man laughed so loud that Yashiro needed to take his phone away from his ear to not lose his ability to hear.

"Dream cast?"

"Yes, I've got Tsuruga as my main lead, Nishita as the chief, then there is Hiro and Kijima and finally there is her."

"Who?"

"Ahahaha, I can't tell you how happy I was when she accepted, and when I met her yesterday she was so polite and proper, who could have thought that this nice little lady could be so scary?"

"And who is that?" Yashiro asked but didn't really need to. There was only one woman in the industry that was described like that.

"Mogami Kyoko."

Yashiro smiled, "Oh, really, that is great."

"Isn't it? At first I was afraid that she wouldn't be able to pull it off, but then I saw a sneak peek of her new movie and I knew that she is exactly what I need for the drama." The man was obviously in seventh heaven.

"And what part will she be acting?" Again he didn't really need to ask, there was only one leading role for a woman.

"She will be Tsuruga-san's lover what else?"

"Well thank you, and we'll see you soon, good bye." Yashiro now had a glow around him, that could only mean that his head was overflowing with ideas on how to get those two problems together indeffinetly.

"Yes, my assistant will give you all the info on the filming, but it will start soon, good bye."

Yashiro put down his phone and took off his gloves, then he started laughing.

Ren could feel cold shivers running down his spine, and many miles away Kyoko stopped and looked around herself in the hallway of L.M.E. She could have sworn that some evil presence was hovering around her. But no one was there.

* * *

Yashiro is on an evil strike, the president has regressed to something unspeakable, Jelly makes her appearance, and Ren and Kyoko will work together, now the plot is starting to take off and I have the direction of it almost finalized. I could give you spoilers but... that would spoil the fun of it. Updates may be slow the next 2-3 weeks I have finals coming up.

TheBard'sLover


	11. Chapter 11

What had she been thinking?

_She ran out of the house like a scared rabbit when the man she loved had confessed to her. What a stupid, stupid thing to do. Now he must hate her…No, hold that thought, he doesn't hate me, he loves me. I must stop regressing into my old self._

But that situation had been so stressful, she couldn't think about anything. The last few days had been torture. She didn't have a clue about how to act around the man, and now the newfound pride she felt for herself, kept her from crawling back to him on four legs and begging for his forgiveness. This situation was impossible. She loved him, he loved her. In the fairy tales there would be no problem. Kyoko would be the princess and Ren the prince and they would live happily ever after. But this wasn't a fairy tale, this was the painful real world and Kyoko was still terrified of close relationships. Some scars don't heal that easily. In reality there was only one person she had let get close in years and that person was sitting in front of her with her mouth wide open in astonishment.

Kanae couldn't believe what she just heard.

This morning when she woke up she had thought about what she would have to do. There were things like doing the laundry and going to the gym. But not giving her best friend a pep talk because she had in a way turned down Japan's number one bachelor.

She had found Kyoko in the LoveMe room, hitting her head up against the wall, cursing her own stupidity relentlessly. Kanae was pretty much used to Kyoko's behavior and simply peeled her off the wall, put her on the sofa and calmed her down. Then they had started the most shocking conversation Kanae had ever had. Now she had been still in the same position for five minutes trying to register the unexpected information she had just gotten.

"Moko-san, are you angry?" Kyoko asked with a pitiful look on her face.

Kanae, with great effort, pulled herself together and closed her previously wide open mouth.

"Angry?" When she said the word out loud she could feel it, she was angry, no she was furious.

"YOU….you, you…."

"Me?"

"Yes you, you are the most troublesome person I have ever met in my life. I can't believe this. For months you sulked because that playboy boyfriend of yours left without a word, and then you decide you don't want anything to do with him. Then you meet him again and you are under faster than it takes for me to say 'idiot'. I have come to accept the fact that you are in love with that man and almost half the world knows he loves you." At that point Kyoko looked at Kanae and wanted to say something but she just kept going. "And yet your idiotic, childish, maidenly behavior keeps you from being with him, then you come and cry to me about it. I have one question, do you want to be in a relationship with the man you love, or will you run away like you have for most of your life when it comes to a personal relationship?"

Kyoko looked at her friend and for a while she didn't say anything.

"I don't want to run away." She said almost silently.

"What?"

"I won't run away."

Kanae smiled to Kyoko. "Good, because there is no way I can have a best friend that is a coward."

When she had spoken those words, she felt small but surprisingly strong arms wrap around her and almost crush her.

"Really Moko-san, I'm your best friend?" Kyoko said starry eyed.

"MO, let go of me you leech."

At that point Jon walked into the room and saw his client hugging her best friend so hard that she was blue in the face. Jon walked towards them and with ease unwrapped Kyoko's arms and put her down a little bit away from Kanae who had sunk to the floor from lack of oxygen. Jon bowed down and held his hand out towards Kanae in a silent offer to help her stand. Kanae looked for a moment in his eyes and then placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her up.

"Thank you Jon-san, a few more moments and I would be dead." She smiled and looked over at Kyoko who stood with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Moko-san!" she yelled as she launched herself towards her friend again. But now she was ready and hid behind Jon's large frame. Causing Kyoko to wrap herself around the big man, she let him go and apologized but in a more calm fashion. Moko-san was the only person that got full idiotic Kyoko on display and for some reason Kanae liked it. It made her feel special to Kyoko.

Jon reminded Kyoko about her next job, the reading for her new drama, and all three walked out of the room. Halfway down the hall Kyoko realized that she forgot her bag and returned to get it. Meanwhile, Jon and Kanae talked.

"She is really special, isn't she?" Jon stated.

"MO, she is the most ridiculous person to ever walk this earth." Kanae said with a proud voice. They laughed and kept talking. They suddenly heard someone clear his throat. They looked up and saw Yashiro standing there and watching them speculatively.

"Good morning, Kotonami-san, Jon-san." He looked at them and smiled.

"Good morning Yashiro-san." Kanae responded. "Mo, where is that girl? I'll go look for her." With that she walked away and towards the LoveMe room. The two men stood still and tried to endure the awkward silence. Finally Yashiro spoke up.

"Are you and Kotonami-san close, Jon-san?" He asked with a strange look on his face.

Jon looked at the other man in wonder.

"No, not particularly, we sometimes meet here though." He answered in a forced tone.

The two men fell silent again and both wondered how close to the young LoveMe actress the other one was. By the time Kyoko and Kanae had returned everything seemed to be in order, but when Jon led the young actresses away, with special attention to the dark haired one, glares that could rival Ren's were exchanged. The silent battle between the two men had gone unnoticed by the object of their desires. But her best friend, that only few months ago wouldn't have noticed even if it had been shoved down her throat, did see the glares and the way the two men looked at her best friend. She chuckled a little and Kanae noticed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh, Moko-san you'll find out soon enough." She said with a smile that sent shivers down Kanae's spine.

* * *

In another place at the same time, a man walked into a flower shop and bought a large bouquet and a little card.

On the card he wrote:

My love,

Our eyes met this morning and I saw that you were thinking of me.

We will be together, always.

V.K.

Then went to his car, drove away, and didn't stop until he reached her house. He sneaked in and placed the flowers on her doorstep, arranged them neatly and walked away the same way he had come. He only stopped to look at the security cameras and then he walked into the emty control room to remove the video that showed him walking in, and turn off the cameras at the front entrance. No one would ever know he had been there. Then he went out and drove away.

* * *

I just had to put in some Kanae romance, it gives a possibility for some humorous situations later on. Also who is that sneaky man? The games are heating up and next time Ren and Kyoko will meet again, will everything blow up or will they make up? Oh and I've started a new story, but I wont post it until I've finished some more chapters of it. I want to finish this one first.

Yours truly,

TheBard'sLover


	12. Chapter 12

When director Yukimura disconnected the call that had secured him the most popular actor for one of the leads in his new drama, he felt like he had won the lottery. His smile didn't leave his face for days, he would burst out at any minute, laughing his loud, rough, big laughter. It was very funny for people to hear because that big laughter didn't fit the man himself in any way. Yukimura's voice was loud and very pirate like, when people heard it, it became frightened. What kind of a man would sound like this? Then they would look around and see the source of this phenomenon. Yes there had been many different reactions to that sight. Some would laugh, not always happily. Hysterical, surprised, disbelieving. Others would not think that he was the one producing the voice and dismiss him. There were also those that would just stare. Stare at the tiny, round, Santa-Claus-ish man with an aura around him that made people want to hug him. His double persona however made him almost the perfect director and leader for his crew and actors. Everyone wanted to do everything for this cute huggable man, and no one wanted to anger the voice from hell. You could say that he had the best of both worlds.

He had been extra early for the meeting. Excided to meet his cast. First Tsuruga-san arrived. No surprise there and just after saying their greetings another actor came through the doors, only to stop right away and look at Ren. Standing there was Kyoko-chan, looking ravishing in a blue, formfitting dress that went down to her knees. Black heels and a black winter coat. After her came Jon-san, he stood rather close to her and that didn't go unnoticed by Ren's green monster. They stood for a while looking at each other, neither knowing what to say. Both Jon and Yukimura picked up on this atmosphere and the director wondered what the reason was. Jon knew that Kyoko had been avoiding the tall actor. He didn't know why exactly, but had a hunch. Finally Kyoko broke the silence.

"Hello…Ren." She hesitated a little before saying his name not knowing if he was angry or not. Her voice was low and the speculative tone in it made Ren cringe and understand how she was feeling perfectly. He knew she thought he was angry. He was, but at himself not her. He smiled his real smile feeling relieved that she had taken the initiative and addressed him first. She was clearly looking for his forgiveness and he was more than happy to give it to her.

"Hello Kyoko." His tone and smile lifted the weight of Kyoko's shoulders. He wasn't mad.

At that point the director's special voice woke them up,

"So, you already know each other? Of course you were together in Dark Moon, what am I thinking. Sit, sit." They sat down and waited for the others to come. No words were spoken between them and Ren was determent to talk to her after the meeting.

Soon the others came and the meeting started.

Nishida-san came first. He was around 45 and had a pretty impressive carrier as an actor. He had taken this drama as his come-back, he had stopped acting some years ago so he hadn't worked with anyone before. There was also a rumor going around about his profound dislike of younger actors. That maybe had something to do with his wife leaving him for a much younger actor. His hair was starting to go a little gray but it only made him look more refined. When he came in he only greeted the director and didn't look at Kyoko or Ren, then sat down as far away from them as possible, putting some ground for the rumor.

Next came Kijima, he said a quick hello to the director and then made his way over to Kyoko and Ren. Ren and he exchanged some words and then he looked at Kyoko and devoured her with his eyes, then sat down at her unoccupied side.

"Well Kyoko darling, you have become a fine young woman. Remember the Dark Moon party? Well I had some idea then but now…" he smiled his finest smile and put his hand on her arm, but Kyoko only nodded. Thinking to herself that his smile had nothing on Ren's heavenly smile.

"It's nice to meet you again Kijima-san. How have you been?" Kijima laughed.

"You see, while you and Ren…" he looked at Ren and became pale and let go of Kyoko's hand. Demon lord Ren had made his appearance. Kyoko saw Kijima's expression and then she found the oh-so familiar dark aura surround her. She took a deep breath and turned around to face the Demon lord.

"Ren…" she said in a menacing voice. He looked at her.

"Do you remember what I said about that look, you will make someone get a heart attack if you don't stop it." Ren's face became softer and he smiled a little.

"Sorry Kyoko, is my face better now?" He asked with the most innocent look he could put on.

"What are you trying to do? Convince me that you did eat breakfast this morning?" He laughed.

"If I said I didn't would you go and have dinner with me later?" Kyoko raised one eyebrow and gave him the annoyed mother look.

"You are incredible, how difficult can it be to eat one simple meal?"

They kept bickering for a while and everyone in the room was watching them. Including Hiro-san, that had arrived in the middle of the conversation. There were many different reactions to Ren's and Kyoko's interaction.

Jon felt relief. They had made up, now no more sulking Kyoko.

Director Yukimura was happy, he could see the relationship between the semi-forbidden lovers build up in his mind.

Kijima felt jealous, he had had his eyes on Kyoko for a while and now the guy that never had shown any interest in women had possibly snatched her away. But he wasn't going to give up that easily.

Nishida only hissed.

Hiro, was a young, blond, overly positive newcomer in the business and he could only look in awe at all the stars that surrounded him. Totally and painfully unaware of the atmosphere around him and kept talking to the excluded Nishida.

Then director Yukimura decided to put a stop to the staring and fighting and in his powerful voice he called for silence.

"Well, we should get started on the reading. " Ren and Kyoko stopped and the others turned their attention to the Director, that smiled patiently at them and couldn't help but wonder if there would be any problems between the stars.

[The drama bits, will be in **bold**, here are the names:

Kyoko-Hana

Ren-Tetsuo

Kijima-Yasushi

Hiro-Arata

Nishida-Yori]

**Yori starts with a dialog and meanwhile the camera goes from one member of the team to another.**

**Yori: When I was younger I never expected that in the future I would be a leader of any kind. Especially of my own police-squad. We are a special team, and our main focus is to investigate and capture serial killers. I know a little bit like that show Criminal minds, but this is our job and to say the least we are good at it. My team is made up of five people including myself. There is Yasushi he is one of those act first and think later people. But he has it going for him that he is our only psychiatrist so it is hard to get rid of him. Fortunately we have Tetsuo to think for him, he is one of those incredibly smart people, IQ around 200 or something like that. The two of them are the best team I have ever had the fortune of working with and I have been 25 years in the police. However for some reason they don't like each other very much and keep fighting day in and day out. Thankfully I have Arata to get in between them. He is new to our little squad of weardos, he has only been with us for around 6 months. Then there is she. This here is Hana, complete knock out, she is incredible on that computer of hers and one heck of a gunner. She used to be in the army, signed up right after graduation from high school and was there for 2 years before being discharged with honors. She doesn't talk about her stay there that much, some say she was put on some rather risqué missions. Finally there is me. The chief, Old man or whatever the youngsters call me behind my back. **

**[Yasushi stomps into the office and throws a file on the table, Tetsuo follows after]**

**Yasushi: Oy, what's the point of assigning us this case it is complete bull.**

**Tetsuo: Yasushi calm down, I'm sure Yori-san has a reason for taking this case.**

**Yasushi: Stop putting up for him, you glasses freak**_**(yes, yes Ren does have glasses in the drama)**_**you bastard always flaunting your fancy degrees and smart talk, just shut up and do one of your ridiculous math problems. [Tetsuo gives up and walks out of the office]**

**Hana: What's up with him now.**

**Tetsuo: He is just being his usual self, except with more hangovers. **

**Arata: He's not the only one[he grabs his head and bows down] I will never drink again in my life. **

**Hana: We all say that until the next weekend. **

**Arata: You can't say that, you never go drinking with us, nor do you Tetsuo so stop being so condescending. [Hana and Tetsuo look at each other rather amusingly but no one noticed, Yosushi and Yori come out of the office and into the gathering area that has their individual working booths]**

**Tetsuo: It's not our fault we have better things to do than to go and get wasted. **

**Yori: Well this is the case boys…**

**Hana: …and girls…**

**Yori: and girls. The victim is a 25 year old male, tall and…[as he talks the scene slowly fades]**

Director Yukimura knew by that time that he had gotten his winning cast and smiled from ear to ear as he dismissed the actors after having given them a timetable and further knowledge about the locations.

* * *

Kyoko left before Ren had the chance to speak to her and now he was rushing down the hall trying to locate her. After few minutes of fanatic search he found her. She was walking towards the lady's room. Ren smiled and walked after her, remembering the last time he had followed her towards the toilets. As she was about to open the door, he slammed his hand on it and prevented her to get in. No one was in the hall but Ren couldn't take the chance of being interrupted and dragged the now half frozen Kyoko towards the janitor closet, opened it and pulled her into it. There was complete darkness while he searched for the light switch. Once the light was on Ren looked at Kyoko and laughed when he saw her half gaping, he reached forth and closed her mouth by pushing up her chin. He watched as she became red in the face and started to stammer.

"R-Ren, why are we in a closet?" She was about to walk out but he stopped her by taking her hand and pull her back to face him.

"We are in a closet, because we need to talk." His face was serious and she couldn't help but know what it was that they needed to talk about. For some reason she wasn't really willing to.

"Emmm, can't we talk somewhere else, it's rather crowded in here."

"No, this is not something that should be talked about in public and if we go to my apartment it will only end in a disaster." Kyoko became completely red and looked away when she saw the look he gave her. "You are not avoiding me anymore?"

"No, Ren I'm not." Her eyes wandered around trying to look at anything else but the large man that was way too big for the closet.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked hopefully.

That mop was rather interesting. She looked so hard at it that she was surprised it didn't break.

"Kyoko?" Ren cupped her face in his hand and made her look in his eyes. His gentle voice made her weak in her knees. "Is that a good thing?" he asked again. They looked at each other for a while and didn't say a thing. The intense feelings radiating from Ren, put Kyoko in to melting pot. She knew he loved her, and she knew she loved him, but there was still that little weakness in her heart. Finally Kyoko spoke up.

"I can't have my heart broken again Ren, you know that."

"Yes, I do." His voice was uncertain and searching.

"I don't know what scares me more, the thought of you breaking it or the thought of me breaking it by saying that I don't love you."

Ren gasped but didn't say anything.

"So if I say no then it will break for certain, but if my answer is yes, then there is a possibility of it not breaking, but if it breaks it will hurt that much more." There was silence again.

"Don't break my heart Corn."

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

"I won't."

* * *

I'm so,so,so,so sorry I haven't updated for so long. But the monster known as "writers block" came to visit me. I hope the writing will go smoother now. I had put the storyline together but now I need to rethink some of it. I wasn't going to make them get together until after some chapters but it felt more natural this way. Also I have a new story posted called Ojou-sama! The first chapter is up and the next one will be there soon :)


End file.
